


Fireside Meeting

by edlweiss



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Y'all Know What This Is OK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28041354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edlweiss/pseuds/edlweiss
Summary: Yaz decides to relax in her favorite spot after a tough day of adventuring. The Doctor has the same idea.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 86





	Fireside Meeting

Yaz stood in front of the mirror in her TARDIS bathroom, braiding her hair in a simple loose plait after her shower. The room was steamy-warm, and she could barely see her reflection in the fogged-up glass. She’d spent longer than was strictly decent in the shower. They’d had a long day, and some TLC was well-deserved. Her muscles at least finally felt relaxed and she figured there was a decent chance of a night’s sleep.

She was clad in the bathrobe that had appeared at the foot of her bed one day when they’d come back from some adventure. She had been absurdly pleased that it was left for her. She hadn’t asked whether it was the Doctor or the TARDIS, and honestly would’ve believed either one was the culprit. The bathrobe was preposterously soft and silky, running like water over her when she’d first tried it on. It came down to her knee and rested against her like a second skin. Yaz basically purred whenever she put it on after a shower. Small luxuries. It was a pale, creamy color that, when Yaz had first tried it on, had surprised her with how well it set off her skin tone. That made her lean toward the TARDIS as the surreptitious gift-giver. She doubted the Doctor could be counted on to think about such things. But Yaz could always hope. Maybe it had been the Doctor. She blushed, imagining the Doctor’s hands running over the bathrobe and thinking of her. Yaz shook herself.

“Silly git,” she muttered. She finished her plait and tossed the braid over her shoulder, shutting off the light and opening the door to her bedroom. Her eyebrows flew up at the sight that greeted her when she stepped out of the bathroom. The TARDIS had also previously gifted her with a cozy fireplace that was now flickering and popping with a small fire. Yaz had shifted and manhandled a chaise lounge chair that was roughly the size of a sedan close to the fireplace a few weeks ago (Or days? Months?). 

Yaz liked to lay out and stare at the fire in a half-doze on occasion, and had mentioned it in passing to the Doctor recently, telling her how nice it was after being out in the universe. How safe and warm she felt there. The Doctor had been thrilled. She had even gripped Yaz on the shoulder and given her a little happy shake, her smile open and bright. She had said that sounded ace, and had moved on in her usual tumult, spiraling around the console like a dervish.

Yaz had thought the Doctor hadn’t really heard her, had probably been thinking at least five other separate and competing thoughts. At times the Doctor’s smile was meant for something entirely other than what was directly in front of her at that moment. Yaz had figured that out about her early on and had been indulgent, repeating when she thought the Doctor had skated right past Yaz’s point. Which made the sight in front of her all the more unexpected. Clearly, the Doctor had heard her, and had been taken with the idea.

Because currently there was one blonde time lord laid out on the chaise, sound asleep. Her boots and socks were cast about the floor in a blast radius, like she’d spun out of them on the spot. Her coat had been discarded on the side of the lounge, and she’d peeled her braces down. One leg hung half off the seat, her bare foot small and pale. 

Yaz covered her mouth in surprise. She had to stifle a pleased laugh. Her eyes softened at how peaceful the Doctor seemed. She was laid out on her back, her head and shoulders propped up by the back of the chaise. Her head was tilted to the side and her mouth hung open slightly. A soft puff of breath moved some strands of hair that had covered her face. Her hands were turned upward and open on either side of her body. She was out like a light. 

Yaz smiled and walked around to the other side of the lounge chair. There was more than enough room for both of them in the chaise, and this had been Yaz’s intended destination after her shower, after all. She shrugged and clambered up, trying not the shift the cushion and disturb the Doctor. She doubted much could, judging by how deep and calm the Doctor breathed. Yaz was momentarily distracted by how pretty the Doctor’s dark eyelashes were against her cheek, dancing in the light of the fireplace. She tried to remember when she’d seen the Doctor asleep (and not concussed or unconscious, which was fundamentally different), and couldn’t think of a single time.

Yaz nestled into the soft pillows and cushion back, sighing quietly. She repositioned the bathrobe so it covered her, and reveled for a moment at how close she was to the Doctor. Her foot nudged near the Doctor’s calf. The Doctor’s shirts had come untucked and there was a tantalizing swath of creamy skin showing just above the top of her trousers.

Their shoulders almost touched, and Yaz could’ve easily laid her hand over the Doctor’s. She let her hand hover for a moment just there, then rested it on her own stomach. She sighed again and watched the fire. A knot in a log popped again and Yaz let the drowsiness of the day take her, making her body heavy in the chair. She soon drifted off into a pleasant sleep. 

***********************************  


The Doctor twitched awake. It was dim in the room, the only light the orange ember-glow of the fire. The heat coming from the fireplace was pleasant, and the Doctor breathed out, relaxing back into the lounger. Yaz had been right, this were a proper spot. Yaz, the Doctor thought. The Doctor had come to make sure Yaz was all right after the day’s events. It’d been no small thing, what they’d been through, and the Doctor had felt the need to check on all of her companions, just to make sure. 

But Yaz had been in the shower, and even the Doctor recognized that barging into the bathroom to ask if her friend were ok would probably result in screaming and possibly slipping and falling. Plus, she’d noticed the huge chaise in front of the fire and that had sparked the memory of Yaz telling her this was her favorite place after a hard day. The Doctor nodded approvingly. The fire had already been stoked and it was nicely warm. The Doctor had figured Yaz wouldn’t mind if she waited for her, and had peeled her layers off, settling into the big sofa. 

“Oooh,” she’d cooed, scooting around until she found the perfect spot. “This is nice! Good work, mate,” she’d said, addressing the TARDIS.

And apparently she’d fallen asleep, because her limbs were now enjoyably slack. She let out a slow, happy breath and turned her head to the other side of the chair. She came close to letting off a curse.

“Oh, my hearts,” she whispered. Her left hand clenched in her effort not to make a sound.

Yaz was stretched out on the chaise, so close to her, and she realized the calm she felt was partially due to the scent of Yaz’s lavender shampoo, or body wash, or lotion, or whatever it was. The Doctor gawped. Yaz was wearing the bathrobe the Doctor had found in that end-of-the-universe market. She remembered how soft it had felt, and how the Doctor’s thoughts had jumped directly to the woman beside her as she had caressed it.

The Doctor tried not to move too much, but rolled so she was lying on her side, facing Yaz’s prone form.

 _Be a gentleman, Doctor. Don’t look_. She chided herself. She shut her eyes briefly, but the pull of the image before her was too much. So she looked.

The bathrobe had shifted during Yaz’s sleep, and the cloth had fallen off her right leg, almost up to the apex of her thigh. The sight of all of that gorgeous, honey-colored skin, richer by the low light of the fire, made the Doctor gulp. It was almost too much to take in. The material was stretched taught over the rest of Yaz’s torso, the fabric looking like it was caught beneath her. The outline of her breasts was stark, sensual, and the Doctor’s thoughts betrayed her, her mouth practically watering, thinking of nothing other than wanting to suck on those breasts through the thin fabric. The Doctor unintentionally shifted closer, in thrall. She placed her arm behind Yaz’s head, over top of the cushion. Her leg brushed up against Yaz’s, and the younger woman moved in her sleep. A quiet whine escaped Yaz’s lips, and the Doctor’s eyes darted to her mouth. She watched her face in the firelight, the muscles twitching and contracting minutely. Yaz was dreaming.

A small smile flitted across Yaz’s mouth, her cheek dimpling for a second and disappearing. Her eyes danced behind her eyelids, flitting back and forth quickly. 

“Doctor,” she whispered throatily, and the Doctor blinked in surprise, the hairs at the back of her neck standing on end. As Yaz spoke her name, her back arched ever so faintly off the chaise, pushing her chest up and out into the air.

 _Oh_. The Doctor swallowed heavily, her ears turning red. _So a dream about her then. Right_. She was torn in what to do – wake Yaz up and probably make it awkward, or…what, keep watching like a lecher? _That’s not an option, mate_. Yaz shifted again in her sleep, moaning slightly. Her exposed leg lifted, bent at the knee and rested against the Doctor’s leg. The bathrobe was dangerously close to sliding off one side of Yaz’s body but for the tie around her waist. The Doctor let out a wobbly breath. _Whoaokayyy now, definitely time to stop this_. As she leaned further over to shake Yaz’s shoulder and wake her, she glanced to Yaz’s face and was met with the twin barrels of Yaz’s big dark eyes on her.

“Ah,” The Doctor cleared her throat, trying not to jump. “Awake then.” She realized she was essentially hovering over Yaz, inches from her face, bracketing her with her own body. _Whoops_. 

“I…uh…you were havin’ a dream. Just makin’ sure you were alright. I were gonna wake you if it seemed like a nightmare. Seems…seems like it was an ok one?” The Doctor finished lamely. _That excuse might fly_. 

Yaz was having trouble reconciling her dream with reality. She stared up at the Doctor through heavy-lidded eyes. She could still feel the time lord’s lithe, strong hands running up her bare thighs, the Doctor’s mouth ghosting a kiss against her throat. She licked her lips. 

“Doctor,” she whispered again, not realizing she had spoken her name aloud just moments ago. Still caught in the remnants of the dream, she lifted her hand to the Doctor’s shirt, twisted the material in her hands, and dragged the Doctor down to her. Their lips met and Yaz captured her mouth in a hungry kiss. The Doctor had to use her other hand to brace against the armrest to keep from collapsing onto Yaz in shock. Yaz’s grip on her shirt tightened and the Doctor’s eyes closed, falling into the suppleness of Yaz’s lips. This close the scent of Yaz’s skin was heady and the Doctor groaned into Yaz’s mouth.

Yaz was fully awake now, and definitely aware that she was actually kissing the Doctor. She released the hold of the Doctor’s shirt so she could wrap her hand around the Doctor’s neck, playing languorously with twists of her hair at the nape of her neck as the kiss continued. 

The Doctor managed to pull back, gasping for air. Yaz was underneath her, panting heavily, her eyes black in the low light. 

“Yaz, wait,” the Doctor started. Before she could say any more Yaz was sitting up, her hand against the Doctor’s chest, pressing her away and shifting her onto her back. Her head came to rest against the back of the chaise, and Yaz glided back down to her, kissing her again, deeper this time. The Doctor’s eyes fluttered shut. 

Yaz had one forearm propped next to the Doctor’s head, and she didn’t waste time. Couldn’t waste any more time. She slung her left leg over the Doctor’s hips, shifting over and coming to rest astride her. She broke the kiss and sat up, a gusty sigh falling from her mouth. Her legs were spread and her bare sex under the robe rubbed across the roughness of the Doctor’s trousers, making her weak with desire. Her clit nudged against the hard seam of the slacks and she flexed down wantonly. 

She looked down at the Doctor, her cheeks and lips rosy from the kiss. The Doctor’s eyes were blown out too, her pupils dark with need. The Doctor stared up at Yaz in wonder, like she’d been wrestled down by an exploding star. She felt the twitch of Yaz’s hips on top of her, and worked not to lift her own hips to meet her. _That…that would be bad._

“Doctor,” Yaz said. She swallowed thickly. “I want you.” She bent back to the Doctor’s mouth for another kiss, her hands cradling the Doctor’s head. She licked a quick line across the woman’s bottom lip and sucked gently. The Doctor exhaled in yearning. She caught Yaz’s shoulders and pulled the younger woman back far enough to part their lips. They were still millimeters apart, their harsh breaths mingling. Yaz’s hips were actively rocking now against the Doctor. The coarseness of the Doctor’s clothes under her naked pussy were swamping her thoughts and she struggled to keep from rutting against the Doctor.

“Yaz,” the Doctor muttered. “Ohh,” she moaned out as Yaz flexed her hips down again, this time connecting squarely with the Doctor’s clit. “Y-Yaz,” she managed. She lifted a hand to Yaz’s cheek. Yaz snapped out of her trance long enough to meet the Doctor’s eyes. “Are you sure?” The Doctor asked. Yaz blinked at her for a moment and then straightened, leaning back. She bit her lip and made sure the Doctor was watching. For her part the Doctor couldn’t look anywhere else – the weight of Yaz on her, the feel of her thighs pinning her in place, was heavenly. 

Yaz reached down and untied the robe’s belt at her waist. She opened the robe slowly, dragging her thumbs over the patch of the Doctor’s exposed stomach as she went. The skin was soft and warm, and Yaz couldn’t wait to put her mouth there.

The silky material dripped down and off her shoulders, revealing her breasts and her toned stomach. The Doctor’s head thunked hard into the backrest as she tried to take in the sight. Her mouth dropped open and she licked her lips unconsciously. The pulse of heat between her legs was intense. Yaz’s nipples were brown and stiff in her arousal, and she was backlit by the fireplace. She was a vision.

“I’m sure, Doctor,” Yaz circled one of her breasts with a shaky finger and her eyes slipped shut.

The Doctor shot up and kissed Yaz, urgent and needy. Yaz grunted, surprised under the onslaught. The Doctor’s hands snaked around Yaz and brushed up and down her smooth, muscular back, squeezing and kneading as they kissed. The Doctor’s tongue quested over Yaz’s lips, asking permission, and Yaz parted hers in groaning submission. She swiped her tongue into Yaz’s mouth and Yaz moaned lowly, her tongue rushing to meet the Doctor’s.

The Doctor let her mouth drift down, planting slow, wet kisses across Yaz’s jaw and down her throat. They were pressed flush, Yaz naked and the Doctor fully clothed. When the Doctor latched her mouth onto Yaz’s pulse point and sucked hotly, Yaz whined and started to rock her hips hard into the Doctor. This time the Doctor met her thrusts, and Yaz shifted to push the Doctor back down, her hands bracing the backrest on either side of the Doctor’s head. She dipped her head down, stealing open-mouthed kisses from the Doctor even as she rubbed her body up and down. Her eyebrows winched together and she groaned and sighed as her nipples scraped over the Doctor’s shirt and the bare skin of her upper chest.

“I, I… _mmmm_ , I’m – _oh_ – sure, so sure, I’m--” Yaz gasped harshly into the Doctor’s mouth as she rolled her body forward. Yaz couldn’t help how worked up she already was. The dream had been intense, and erotic, and Yaz had been on the verge even before she woke up. 

The Doctor fastened her hands on Yaz’s twisting hips, encouraging the movement and urging her on. She could feel the wet heat from Yaz’s core as she fucked herself against the Doctor. The Doctor wanted Yaz to come, could tell she was close. She let go of one hip and snuck her hand in between their bodies, finding Yaz’s clit as it surged forward. The warm moisture of her folds ripped another moan from the Doctor’s mouth. She circled Yaz’s clit intently with the flat of two fingers as Yaz moved frantically. At the same moment she captured Yaz’s right nipple in her mouth and sucked and swirled her tongue over the hard bud. Yaz rocked twice more, jerking in a couple hard spasms as she surged into the Doctor with her body. She let out a small, anguished cry in relief as her orgasm washed over her and subsided.

The Doctor had one arm clasped around her middle, holding Yaz to her. She hadn’t released her nipple and kept sucking, biting, and nuzzling, unrelenting in her need to keep her mouth on Yaz. Yaz gulped in a couple of deep breaths and whined under the attention.

Yaz lifted herself away on trembling arms, freeing her breast from the Doctor’s ministrations. She felt sheepish, and she blushed. She was panting from the exertion. The Doctor grinned.

“I’m sorry, Doctor, I were so turned on, I wasn’t even thinking. I didn’t mean to. I didn’t—“ The Doctor stopped her words and kissed her slowly, working her mouth against Yaz’s until she started to pull long sighs from the other woman. Her fingers ghosted over Yaz’s back and hips. She ended the kiss and let her head fall back to the chaise again.

“Don’t apologize, Yaz. That were one of the hottest things I’ve ever seen.” She scraped her nails lightly up Yaz’s belly, tracing idle circles there and up against the underswell of Yaz’s breasts. Yaz almost vibrated from the sensation, and her head fell back in want. She gripped the Doctor’s hands before they could distract her and lifted them to her mouth, kissing both palms, letting her tongue dart out and trace a line down the center of each. A tormented noise rumbled in the back of the Doctor’s throat. 

Yaz shuffled and canted her hips so she could wedge a thigh in between the time lord’s legs. She shifted so she was partially on her side next to the Doctor, and she rubbed her thigh back and forth languidly. The Doctor was very warm between her legs, and Yaz leaned in so she could speak into the Doctor’s ear. 

“Need to get y’ out of these clothes,” she huffed, and licked around the edge of the shell of the Doctor’s ear. The Doctor’s body jumped at the touch and she made little high-pitched chirps that thrilled Yaz to no end.

The Doctor felt like she was going to shoot straight off the sofa if Yaz kept teasing her. All of that gorgeous skin burnished in the firelight, on display only for her. The Doctor was dazzled. Yaz stuck her tongue in the Doctor’s ear at that moment and the Doctor actually did try and rocket up. Her body bowed.

“Yaz!” she squeaked, and pulled the younger woman’s mouth to her own, her hand curling into Yaz’s braid. They kissed for a long, torturous beat, their mouths joined and dancing. Yaz thought she might never recover from even this small miracle. She ran a finger across the patch of the Doctor’s skin just above her trousers that had so enticed her. She drove her thigh harder against the Doctor’s sex.

She growled into the Doctor’s mouth. “Get. This. Off.” Her voice sounded low and desperate to her own ears. She lifted the Doctor’s layers of shirts and the Doctor helped get them up and off. Yaz was instantly distracted by all the pale white skin underneath her hands, aglow in orange pulses from the fire. 

“Oh, Doctor,” she sighed. “I’ve wanted to do this for so long.” She placed a kiss to the unblemished skin over the Doctor’s ribs and marveled as the muscles there tightened and jumped under her eyes.

“Yaz,” the Doctor exhaled heavily, “I did too — _oh_ ,” Yaz licked a long sizzling line over and around her navel. “Do that again.” Yaz bit her skin lightly and repeated her ministrations.

The Doctor frantically reached behind her back to unclasp her bra, fumbling horribly. “M’ never getting’ the hang of this.” Yaz smiled and shuffled a hand underneath the Doctor, undoing the clip in one go. 

The Doctor’s mouth fell open comically. “Wow,” she huffed.

Yaz threw her a dimpled smirk and started to draw the bra off and down the Doctor. She shifted it slowly, inch by inch, and watched the Doctor through lowered lashes. She put her mouth wherever the bra revealed new skin, pressing long, slow kisses to the swell of the Doctor’s breasts. As her nipples popped into view Yaz mewled against the Doctor and tore the bra the rest of the way off. She fastened her mouth onto one of the Doctor’s rosy pink buds, sucking wetly. The Doctor’s hips snapped up in response.

Yaz brought her hand down to the Doctor’s sex and replaced her thigh with her hand, pressing gently. The Doctor huffed a soft curse. Yaz snapped open the blonde’s trousers urgently, almost violently. She was having trouble controlling herself as the thought of the Doctor naked underneath her flooded her brain. The Doctor was having the same thought, and she lifted her hips so Yaz could tug the culottes down. Yaz sat up to leverage the pants all the way off. Her eyes drifted back to the Doctor and it was Yaz’s turned to swear.

“Oh.” She bit her lip. “That weren’t what I was expectin’?” She locked eyes with the Doctor and the Doctor was already well into a full body blush, her skin mottling in surprising places. Yaz reached out and snuck a finger under the extremely lacy hem of the Doctor’s almost transparent midnight blue underwear, dragging the digit back and forth. It was, in all senses of the word, lingerie.

She lifted an eyebrow at the Doctor, increasing the pressure of her finger as she dipped further down, through the hair over the Doctor’s sex. She could see how wet the Doctor was already. “This is so fucking hot.” She muttered. “I thought you’d be sportin’ weird novelty boxers or somethin’.”

“I—I, it—I like how they feel. Keeps, _mmm_ , keeps my brain off balance,” the Doctor stuttered when she felt Yaz’s finger move through her sex, gathering the moisture that was already there. Her toes flexed at the feeling. 

Yaz chuckled, “Don’t think y’ need frilly panties to keep your brain off balance,” she brought her mouth back to the Doctor’s before the woman could act affronted. They both moaned when their skin came into contact, the hard points of their nipples sending sparks through their bodies as they brushed together.

Yaz added another finger to the one already dragging up and down the Doctor’s pussy. Her eyebrows contracted in want as she kissed the Doctor, and her fingers found the Doctor’s clit. At first she only grazed it lightly, listening to the desperate noises bubbling up from the Doctor’s throat straight into her mouth. She swallowed the sounds eagerly, wanting more.

Yaz moved to the Doctor’s ear, knowing now how much it effected the time lord. She found the spot behind the Doctor’s ear - the soft, downy skin right at the crux of her jaw, and sucked hard. The Doctor keened against her.

Her hand against the Doctor’s clit was firm now, rubbing in quick circles. She dipped down to the entrance of the Doctor’s cunt and almost swooned at how hot she was. 

The Doctor was holding on for dear life. Her one arm was threaded under Yaz’s neck and around, her hand clamped onto Yaz’s shoulder. She could feel small drops of sweat dewing on the younger woman’s skin. 

Yaz pressed her fingers slowly inside the Doctor, and she lifted her head away from the time lord to watch her face as it happened. The Doctor’s expression cracked open in ecstasy and she moaned loudly. The tendons on her neck stretched taught. Yaz felt the Doctor’s inner muscles clench against her and she ground her palm down against the Doctor’s clit as she started to thrust into her.

She brought her mouth to the Doctor’s as her hand worked away between the Doctor’s legs. The slick noise of the motion made Yaz clamp her own thighs together.

“Oh god,” she groaned against the Doctor’s open, panting mouth. “You feel so good, Doctor.” She increased her pace, fucking the Doctor (my god she was _fucking_ the _Doctor_ ) mercilessly now. The Doctor writhed beneath her and her pussy fluttered and clamped onto her fingers. Her hips rocked up into Yaz’s hand, and Yaz could feel the Doctor’s orgasm building.

Yaz pushed her tongue into the Doctor’s mouth and the Doctor sucked on it thoughtlessly, her hips pushing up to meet Yaz’s every thrust. Yaz curled her fingers inside the Doctor just then and must’ve hit the spot, because the Doctor went suddenly rigid in her arms and moaned weakly around Yaz’s tongue. She released Yaz’s mouth after a few delicious moments and wilted into the sofa cushion, breathing heavily.

The Doctor’s orgasm had smacked into her like a freight train. When Yaz filled her mouth as her hand filled her cunt she thought she might actually have left her body for a second. She watched Yaz blearily, stupefied into silence.

Yaz dipped down and placed a soft kiss on the Doctor’s nose, and then followed that with a brush of her mouth to the Doctor’s forehead. The Doctor sighed contentedly.

“Yaz,” she croaked. She felt the younger woman’s torso pressed against her like they were a part of the same body, and she pulled Yaz closer. She nuzzled her face into the crook of Yaz’s neck and Yaz laughed happily.

The Doctor smelled Yaz’s lavender whatever-it-was lotion and she nuzzled more forcefully, her hand behind Yaz tightening at the back of Yaz’s neck. She twirled her tongue against Yaz’s pulse at the base of her throat and Yaz let out a startled cry. The sound ignited the Doctor’s blood and she moved their bodies so Yaz was beneath her.

She didn’t say anything, just met Yaz’s eyes with her own. The weight of her desire for the younger woman sat heavily on her. If she didn’t put her mouth on Yaz soon she thought she might be crushed under its weight. She licked into the hollow between Yaz’s collarbones, continuing and working her way down over Yaz’s breasts. She let her hands play over the nipples teasingly. Yaz was blowing out shaky breaths as she moved.

Yaz carded her hand through the Doctor’s silky hair as she charted a course down her body. The Doctor reached her sex and looked up to Yaz’s face. She whispered into the sensitive skin.

“I’ve wanted to taste you for so long, Yaz.” The Doctor placed a slow kiss to Yaz’s inner thigh and Yaz sucked in an agonized breath. 

“Please, Doctor,” Yaz whined. She sounded like she was in pain from the wanting.

The Doctor spread her with her hands and swiped her forceful tongue through Yaz’s folds. The Doctor moaned as the taste hit her tongue, and she doubled her efforts, lapping in long strokes. She brought the fingers of her right hand to bear on Yaz’s clit, threading the bud through her fingers, pulling and shifting as she sucked. 

“Oh God. Oh God oh god oh _goddddd_ ,” Yaz keened. Her hand tightened into the Doctor’s hair and the Doctor grunted at the pressure. She hummed against Yaz and Yaz’s thigh muscles flexed at the feeling. It felt like the Doctor was racing through her very veins. She rocked and twisted her hips into the Doctor’s mouth, and the Doctor wrapped her hand around Yaz’s thigh to anchor her. The other hand not occupied reached up and twisted Yaz’s nipple roughly. Yaz’s mouth fell open and her hips juttered and shimmied as she came with a loud yell.

Yaz closed her eyes and fell into the delicious feeling. She swam back up to consciousness and felt the Doctor peppering her thighs and stomach with small kisses. The Doctor’s hands brushed up and down her skin and the sensation was so close to that of her dream that Yaz almost came again. Her legs twitched and the Doctor must’ve deemed that enough – she crawled back up to Yaz and kissed her soundly.

The Doctor poured every ounce of her want and love into the kiss, and when they finally broke apart they were both panting heavily again. 

“Well.” Yaz huffed. “I’m proper exhausted now.”

The Doctor blinked down at Yaz and smiled a big goofy smile. Yaz looked thoroughly fucked.

“Boy. M’ glad I got you that bathrobe. Clearly my plan for you to think of me at bed time worked wonders.” She kissed Yaz on the corner of her mouth.

Yaz’s eyebrows flew up. “It was you? You got me the bathrobe?” 

A crease appeared between the Doctor’s eyebrows as she frowned. “What, you thought someone else got you a _bathrobe_?!” She took Yaz’s hand and pinned it over her head. 

“I thought…” and then Yaz started laughing, the hilarity fizzing up inside her. “I thought it might’ve been the TARDIS.” The Doctor looked at her like she was insane, which only made Yaz laugh harder.

“The – the TARDIS?!” The Doctor crowed indignantly. “Well I never!” She lifted herself so she was looming over Yaz. “Y’think the bloody TARDIS thinks about that type of stuff? And anyway, she does not have an eye for clothing.”

If anything that statement made Yaz laugh anew, thinking of the Doctor’s own fashion choices, but she grabbed the Doctor by the back of the neck and pulled her down on top of her, capturing her lips in a hungry kiss so the time lord couldn’t complain anymore.

She let her go after a very long time, and the Doctor collapsed against her bonelessly. 

“So, Doctor, y’like my fireside spot, hmm?” She ran her fingers through the Doctor’s hair and the Doctor smiled at her, lit by the dying embers of the fire. 

“Love it, Yaz.” She buried her face into Yaz’s neck again and sighed gustily.


End file.
